


Next time, lock the door

by Autisticpunk13



Category: Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autisticpunk13/pseuds/Autisticpunk13
Summary: Uhhh William's a cutie and Gabe is a flirt and a bit of a pining idiot. Then they make out.





	Next time, lock the door

"you look really cute in that sweater." 

"What?" 

"I said you look cute in that sweater, Bilvy." And he looks even cuter when he blushes, but hey. He's always cute. 

"But I bet you'd look cuter out of it." Ha! Phase one of Operation Woo William Beckett is finished. Now, for phase 2

"Gaaaabe, stop. You're making me blush." 

"I know baby. That's the point." 

"The point of what? Your little mission to win me over?" 

"Uhhh, maybe?" 

He rolls his eyes at me, and moves closer, almost pushing me against the cold wall of the empty van. 

"You know, you don't have to do this." 

"Do what?" 

"All this flirty crap. I know how you feel about me, Gabe." 

"Oh." I lean up on the wall, trying to act relaxed. "And uh, and do you, um, have similar feelings towards me?" 

He kinda stops, like he's thinking about it. The he shrugs. "Yeah." And suddenly all I can feel is his lips against mine and the cold metal of the van walls. 

And obviously, I kiss him back, because that's what you do when your crush is kissing you. And goddamn, is William a good kisser. I pull him against my body, hands in his long hair. 

We break apart, my hands still tangled in his hair. 

"We should do that more often" I nod, and kiss him, biting his bottom lip just hard enough that he gasps a little, and I take my chance, bringing my arms to his waist and gently moving my tongue into his mouth. He startles, like he's suprised, and then pushes up against my leg, and oh. Oh. He's half-hard, humping my leg like a horny teenager, and I have the sudden, uncontrollable urge to get him naked. So I do, fumbling with his shirt and then I get distracted by his body. 

Then the door swings open. "Hey Ga- oh sweet Jesus I'm leaving." 

"Sorry!" Nate turns to leave, but not before getting a picture. Great, now he has blackmail. 

" Alright, I'm leaving now, I have to tell Alex that he owns me 10 dollars." He's halfway through the door when he yells, "don't forget to use protection!" 

Me and William roll our eyes at almost the same time, and then he kisses me again. God, I could do this all day. 

"Next time, let's lock the door."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this fluffy bullshit I haven't slept in 2 days and this is my first fic on this site


End file.
